In a gentle way, you can shake the world
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: THIS IS A PERCYXLANCE STORY. It seems Fanfic hasn't heard of poor Percy so I can't choose him as a character.  Percival is having problems controlling his strength whilst practice and Lancelot steps in to gladly help him with that. Rated M for a reason!


Wow. This is my proudest piece that i've done (mostly) by my self. Admitted i did have (a lot of) help from Dark-kun (MidnightSky101 to everyone here on Fanfic .net/u/1553783/ CHECK OUT HER STORIES) in the editing process and with giving me help when writer's block came in, therefor I dedicate this story to her! Hope you all enjoy and people WRITE MORE PERCY LANCE! if anyone knows of any other PercyXLance stories i would LOVE to know!

Percival and Lancelot

In a gentle way, you can shake the world

"_Backhand. Overhand. Side cut. Backhand. Overhead." _Percival repeated the moves over and over again in his head, the heavy longsword in his hand sliding almost gracefully and with ease from one to the other. Before him, his opponent – Elyan – was breathlessly diving from side to side as he tried to block Percival's blows with both sword and shield, not having a chance to get in a strike of his own. The man sparring him towering at well over six feet tall, was far too powerful for him and Elyan knew if he had no chance against Percival then neither would their enemies. Percival was one the best knights King Arthur had, second only to his teacher Sir Lancelot.

The dark haired knight sat at the edge of the field watching with interest as the two men sparred before him, he's experienced eyes picking out even the minutes of flaw; the fact that Percival's feet were too close together as he attacked, or that his breathing rhythm wasn't quite in time with his strikes. His own sword rested against his knees whilst the stone he had been using to sharpen it lay forgotten by his side. His eyes were fixed on Percival, the arch of his arm as he delivered another powerful overhead cut, the muscles of his shoulders, relaxed but visible through his thin white linen shirt. He was proud of Percival, more proud than he'd ever been of himself. The knight had come a long way since they had met all those years ago. The one thing, however, Percival had never quite mastered was how to control his power.

"_Right side. Overhead. Backhand. Overhead. Backhand."_ Again Percival preformed the blows automatically, not even breaking a sweat. He watched intently as Elyan blocked him and tried to squeeze in a backhanded cut of his own but Percival had already beaten him to it with a right hand before the thought had even began to form in his mind.

This time Elyan wasn't fast enough.

Percival, seeing that the slighter man didn't have time to react angled his sword, hoping to miss but the cut was too fast and too powerful. The flat side of Percival's sword struck Elyan's shoulder with such force it caused the knight to drop his sword and shield and fall to the ground with a cry of shock and pain.

Percival's eyes widened with fear and he dropped to his knees beside his friend, discarding his sword, desperate to make sure the damage he had done wasn't too great. Elyan was clutching his shoulder, eyes screwed shut in pain and worry filled Percival.

"Elyan?" he asked his normally strong voice now shaken, extending a large but gentle hand to the man's shoulder, gently prising his hand away and sliding his shirt down to find a large, angry purple bruise already forming on Elyan's shoulder. "Elyan I… I'm so sorry."

"What's happened?" Lancelot was striding purposefully towards them, his sword returned to his scabbard. Percival looked up at him with slight fear. He was already upset with himself for hurting Elyan, but the thought of Lancelot, of the man he loved and respected hating him for what he had done was too much to bear.

"It was an accident…." Elyan wheezed, sitting up and wincing as he rolled his shoulder, "We were practicing and Percival got a little carried away."

"I didn't mean too…" Percival near whispered, his worried gaze now darting up to Lancelot's, silently begging the man to believe him. A jolt ran through him as Lancelot rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, silencing him, all the while his gaze never leaving Elyan.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked as both he and Percival slowly helped Elyan to his feet. Elyan nodded and tested his shoulder again.

"I'll go and see if Gaius has anything I can put on it." He grinned and looked up at Percival, "you're too strong for your own good my friend." He clasped Percival's arm before turning away.

The two knights watched until Elyan was out of sight, before Percival once again turned to Lancelot. "It was truly an accident Lancelot," he said softly, his heart skipping a beat as Lancelot's dark gaze locked with his own, "I didn't mean…"

"I know, Percival," Lancelot stopped him, his hand returning to Percival's shoulder to calm him. "I know you would never intentionally hurt any of us here," he smiled kindly, "But Elyan is right. You are maybe a little too strong. And that's perfectly fine when it comes to a real battle. Perhaps you could rein it in a little during practise though?"

Percival sighed and stooped to retrieve his sword. "I try," he said sincerely, a note of desperation returning to his voice. "I've tried everything I can to try and be more… gentle. But nothing seems to work."

An idea sparked in Percival's head. It was small but grew rapidly, something he had longed and fantasised over for many months now. It could be the end, or the beginning of Percival's relationship with Lancelot. And as high as the fear of losing Lancelot was, the longing of what could become of them was too great to ignore.

From his stooped position on the ground, Percival looked up at Lancelot, the despair in his eyes now overlaid with a new, deeper emotion. "Maybe you could help me?"

Lancelot smiled down at his friend and extended a hand to help him to his feet. "I am more than willing to help you in any way I can, Percival."

Percival took Lancelot's hand, gulping nervously at the feel of their bare skin touching. He pushed himself up and took a step towards the darker haired man, closing the gap between them. He ignored the slightly puzzled look on Lancelot's face and gathered all his courage.

_It was strange,_ he thought, _He had no trouble riding into the face of danger, but doing something like…_this…_and he had to fight himself not to run in dread_

"Please," Percival whispered, gently brushing Lancelot's dark locks out of the way of his ear, "help me learn to control myself Sir Lancelot?"

Lancelot took a half step backwards, a smile appearing on his handsome face. His eyes searched Percival's, to make sure this was really what he wanted before he nodded his head, tugging on Percival's hand, indicating for him to follow. "Come with me."

Lancelot led Percival to his quarters, kindly dismissing the servant tidying his belongings and shutting the doors behind her, making sure they were securely locked. He turned back to Percival, who was stood watching him in the middle of Lancelot's chambers and smiled softly.

"Shall we begin?" the dark haired knight asked, to which Percival gave an eager nod of his head.

"Would you mind removing your clothes, please, Percival?" Lancelot asked; a gentleman as always. Nodding hastily, Percival complied eagerly.

Once fully undressed, Percival looked to Lancelot… and froze when his eyes landed on him. He was dressed in only his boots and royal red cape, which, with his hands resting firmly on his hips, hid nothing and Percival drank in the sight before him hungrily. This was a side of Lancelot that Percival had never seen before, a more confident and open Lancelot, Percival thought as his eyes still roamed his companion's well-muscled and toned body, and Percival found himself regretting not 'asking for help' sooner. His mind drifted over all those nights they could have shared together but his attention was quickly caught again by Lancelot's deep, husky voice.

"Come here Percival," the darker haired knight commanded, a new boldness in his voice. "Come and kneel before me."

Percival's throat was suddenly extremely dry due to the scene before him. He swallowed, trying to moisten it before hurrying over to Lancelot and sinking quickly to his knees, ready and eager to please. He turned his gaze up, staring desperately into Lancelot's eyes and his heart leapt when they lit up, crinkling at the edges with a beautiful, loving smile.

"Good," Lancelot praised, reaching down to gently stroke Percival's cheek with the back of his hand, to which Percival gave a small shudder, leaning into the touch. "Now Percival?" he asked gently, though the larger knight's gaze hadn't left him. "Will you do as your master says?"

The older knight slowly nodded his head, feeling himself drown slightly in Lancelot's dark eyes. His lips parted and he panted slightly, feeling himself loving this side of Lancelot nearly as much as the quiet, thoughtful man he had first met. Eventually he managed a hoarse whisper. "Y-Yes Master… Anything you say."

Lancelot smiled his hand now cupping Percival's cheek, the larger knight's eyes drifting closed with pleasure. "Good boy Percy…"

Percival felt a pair of soft lips pressing softly against his own and his eyes opened to find Lancelot gently kissing him, something he had dreamt of for a lifetime, a hand still resting lightly on his cheek. His own large, but surprisingly soft, hands came to rest on Lancelot's chest and Percival kissed back hungrily. But Lancelot pulled back, breaking the kiss and stepping away so that Percival's hands fell from his chest. Percival was hurt by this, hurt seeing the man he loved back away from him. But at the same time he was worried that he'd disappointed. Lancelot frowned disapprovingly.

"You're meant to be gentle with me, Percy," Lancelot whispered as Percival crawled back towards him. "Let's try it again, but gently."

Their lips met again and this time Percival was gentle. He brushed his lips against his teacher's, applying almost no pressure as his lips moulded perfectly with those of Lancelot's. His hands hesitated as they rose to once again rest on the other knight's chest, but Lancelot took them in his own and softly placed them against his skin. The flesh under Percival's palms was soft and sun-kissed, and Percival's grip was light as he feared too much pressure would mark the perfect skin.

Lancelot broke the kiss, but kept his lips against Percival's. He smiled at the eagerness in the male's eyes. "Try rubbing small circles with the pads of your thumbs," Lancelot suggested, his hands stroking up Percival's heavily muscled arms to rest on his shoulders. Circling his thumbs slowly and so that they just brushed against Lancelot's skin, Percival's heart rate quickened drastically as a pleasure-filled sigh was drawn from the other's pale pink lips. Lancelot's head fell back, his dark brown locks falling away from his face as his own hands began to gently massage Percival's powerful shoulders.

Percival felt his penis twitch at the sight of this god; Percival was sure no human could possess such beauty. The soft sigh that reached his ears and the way Lancelot's fingers were now gently kneading the muscle of his upper arms, were greatly fuelling his arousal. Desperately wanting to get more reactions from this man, Percival leant forward, pressing a tender kiss to Lancelot's lower abdomen. To this, Lancelot gasped, his gaze locking onto the man on his knees before him, whose lips were now trailing small butterfly kisses up his stomach. Lancelot gave a small chuckle, a hand coming down to rest on the back of Percival's neck.

"That's right," he praised, his free hand running across Percival's shortly cropped hair. "You're getting the hang of it now; gently. And don't be afraid to use your tongue, Percy."

In response, Percival's lips parted and he gently licked along the soft skin over Lancelot's hipbone. He glanced up as a shaky moan filled the air, and saw that Lancelot's eyes were closed, his head tilted forward so his hair fell across his cheeks. Lancelot's fingers were gently rubbing the base of Percival's neck as Percival moved higher up Lancelot's body, alternating between soft, tender kisses and hot caresses with his tongue. He continued up, worshipping the man's body until he could reach no further whilst still on his knees, his hands flat against the small of his back. Lancelot's arms were draped over his shoulders and the dark haired knight was breathing deeply at the intense feeling coursing through him from the things Percival was doing to him. He could feel his hardening length pressing against Percival's sturdy chest and hoped that his companion was in a similar situation.

Percival pulled back slightly when he felt something hard pressing into his chest. Looking down, his attention was caught by Lancelot's penis, long and throbbing and beautiful before Percival's eyes. He couldn't help the grin spreading across his gaze as he gazed back up at the blushing face of a suddenly shy Lancelot. "I take it I'm doing something right… Sire?"

Lancelot returned Percival's grin with a shy smile of his own. "You're doing perfect, Percy," he whispered softly before casting his gaze around the room, eyes landing on the luxurious four poster bed resting, the red and white covers and drapes far more welcoming than the hard stone floor. "Let's move to somewhere more comfortable."

His hand found Percival's and he gripped it gently as he helped his willing pupil to his feet. The pair moved quickly over to the bed, the buckles of Lancelot's boots jingling sharply as he walked, a contrast to the muffled noises of Percival's bare feet. As they reached their destination, Lancelot turned to face Percival, smiling seductively as he released his grip on the soft, large hand. He crawled backwards onto the bed, his deep eyes never leaving Percival's bright, eager ones as he led in the middle of the thick, soft pillows, pure white cover and deep red throw. His royal red cloak lying around him was a vast contrast to the snow white sheets and yet blended perfectly to the dark red of the throw. He beckoned to the knight stood beside the bed, eyes travelling up and down Lancelot's perfectly toned body drinking in every detail.

"Come here," Lancelot commanded, his deep, erotic voice drawing Percival's eyes to his again. Without a word of response, Percival climbed slowly onto the bed beside Lancelot, hesitating as he moved closer to him. Lancelot smiled reassuringly, his knuckles brushing slightly over Percival's cheek bone. "It's ok," he whispered, and with new found confidence, Percival continued towards him, moving so one of his powerful legs were either side of Lancelot's slender waist.

Percival gazed down at the pure beauty below him, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be inside this man, moving quickly and rhythmically, their bodies flush against each other, trading deep, heavy kisses. He imagined Lancelot's moans and whimpers as he thrust into him…

Percival shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts, reminding himself as to why they were here. Lancelot smiled as he noticed Percival's gaze soften. _It looks like we are beginning to get somewhere_, he thought,reaching up to rest his hands lightly on Percival's broad shoulders, enjoying the feel of the other man's powerful muscles beneath his palms. Lancelot tilted his head up, his lips brushing teasingly against Percival's. On instinct, Percival reached down, needing to feel Lancelot's lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss but one raised eyebrow from Lancelot reminded him of why they were here and he moved back slightly, not wanting to ruin this special moment between them. One of Lancelot's hands slid up to rest on his neck, his thumb gently stroking behind Percival's ear. Percival's eyes slipped half closed in pleasure and he released a small sigh.

Percival slowly led down beside Lancelot, one hand resting above the other's head, twirling a lock of Lancelot's dark hair around his finger. His gaze travelled over Lancelot's face, memorizing the tiniest details that could only be noticed this close up, such as the flecks of lighter and darker browns in his deep, beautiful eyes. Percival rested his free hand gently on Lancelot's chest, but his teacher covered it with his own and slid it down to his lower abdomen.

"Here," Lancelot murmured, guiding Percival's fingers around his own abdominal muscles, his breath catching slightly as his skin rippled with pleasure. "Focus on the sensitive areas."

Percival nodded in understanding, touching Lancelot's hip with his strong fingers. But Lancelot grasped his wrist, stilling his hand.

"Gentler," he whispered, the very tips of his fingers travelling lightly down the back of Percival's neck, causing his pupil to shudder. "Touch me like you would the thinnest of glass, as if too much pressure would break me." He released Percival's hand and Percival ghosted his fingertips across Lancelot's pale skin, relishing in the shaky moan that came from his pink lips and the arch of his back.

"Perfect…" Lancelot breathed, eyes half closing. "Just like that…"

A smile found its way to Percival's lips as he saw Lancelot like this beneath him, moaning and breathless because of something _he_ had done. He lowered his head, enjoying the feel of Lancelot's hot breath on his face. His finger's travelled lower, playing this the dark brown curls that surrounded the base of Lancelot's penis before they finally touched the engorged flesh. His fingertip ran slowly up the throbbing vein on the underside of Lancelot's member and the younger man gave a cry of pleasure, his head tilting back into the soft white pillow.

Percival lowered his head further, his breath ghosting over the extra sensitive skin of Lancelot's neck and causing another gasp of pleasure to fall from his teacher's lips.

He smiled to himself and let his tongue dart out to flick quickly against the soft skin before him, a touch so soft and fast that his was barely there at all, but the moan Lancelot let out was proof that he had felt it.

"Good, yes, that's…" He cleared his throat and rested a gentle hand on Percival's shoulder, guiding him down as he reminded himself that they were here for Percival's education, not his own pleasures. "Now, nipples are very sensitive things and they can become sore very quickly if you aren't gentle, so you need to use your fingers carefully and be mindful of your teeth if you use your mouth." Percival nodded, eyes fixed on the dusky peaks before him.

Parting his lips slightly, Percival lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss against the tender skin of Lancelot's nipple. He was pleasantly surprised when the man below him arched his back at the touch, another delicate gasp coming from his lips.

Percival trailed his fingers up his teacher's chest, lightly dragging his nail across Lancelot's skin and enjoying the way the slimmer man shuddered slightly. He ran his finger lightly around the dark bud before taking it between finger and thumb, caressing it gently. He flicked the tip of his tongue over Lancelot's other nipple, before kissing it lovingly.

Below him, Lancelot was beginning to pant as he tried in vain to tell himself that this was for Percival's benefit, not his own enjoyment. "G-Good…" he praised, his voice breaking slightly at Percival's ministrations and the effort it was taking him to control himself. He rested a hand on the base of Percival's neck, rewardingly caressing the muscle there. His hands then travelled down to rest on his pupil's strong shoulders pushing down gently and Percival willingly slid down his body, his lips parting from Lancelot's hard nipple. His dark eyes never left Lancelot's flushed face as he moved down, stopping when he could feel his teacher's arousal pressing into his chest. Lancelot let out a groan at the contact against his tender flesh but quickly pushed the pleasure aside.

"Abdominal muscles…" he managed to pant, guiding Percival's hand to said area, "Become very… over sensitive when… one is… excited…" His blushed deepened drastically as he admitted just what was happening to him.

"Like this, Sire?" Percival asked and, grinning, licked a long strip of the muscular skin beneath him. With a choked cry, Lancelot arched his back, his mind screaming at him that this was for Percival's benefit starting to lose his battle with his own desires. Percival chuckled, his hot breath tickling the wet flesh he had just created and he relished in the whimper of pleasure Lancelot let out.

"Yes…" Lancelot gasped, eyes screwed closed as he tried to compose himself.

Confidently, Percival trailed the pointed tip of his tongue across Lancelot's abdomen, dipping into his navel, tracing every muscle, every curve. Percival's hands came to rest on the insides of Lancelot's thighs as his tongue glided across his hip bone.

"Use your thumbs…" Lancelot instructed, biting down on his lip to prevent any more moans betraying him and escaping his mouth.

Using the pads of his thumbs, his lips never leaving his teacher's skin, Percival gently caressed the soft flesh high on the inside of Lancelot's thigh. Lancelot took a deep, shuddering breath as his legs twitched and shook as he fought to keep them still. He knew it was for Percival, but he wanted. Dear Lord, he _wanted_.

He forced himself to take his hands away from Percival and grip the sheets beside him, staring up at the canopy in an attempt to control himself. He tried to hide the strain he was putting on himself from Percival, but when he realised his pupil's hands had stopped their caresses, he realised he had been unsuccessful.

"Sire…?" Percival asked, the worry thick in his voice. He pushed himself to his knees and moved back up the bed, "Sire…Is everything alright?"

Lancelot turned away, to hide his face from Percival, but the man cupped his chin gently, guiding Lancelot's head back to him and dropping the act of Master and willing servant. "Lance?"

"I-It is nothing.." Lancelot's voice was hoarse and broken as he replied, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and the effort it was taking him to control himself. "Please, do not worry about it," then trying to regain some control over the situation, "Continue."

But obedience was pushed to the back of Percival's mind as worry for the man he held most dear to his heart consumed him completely. "No," he whispered, gently brushing away the tears that marked the beautiful face of the man below him. "Not until you tell me why you are so upset. Is it that you don't want this?"

"No!" Lancelot replied quickly, fear welling up inside him; fear that Percival would stop all the caresses and kisses and that the wonderful feelings and emotions coursing through his body would fade. "The fact that I want this is the reason… This is meant to be for you, Percival. This is not for my own pleasure and I fear that is what it is becoming. I do not want to be selfish, Percy… I want to help you but… but I want _this_ more than anything."

A smile spread across Percival's face. He leant down and pressed a gently kiss on Lancelot's forehead, between his deep brown eyes. "You think that finding this pleasurable would upset me? That it would make me think that I was being used by you?" He pressed a finger to Lancelot's lips as his opened his mouth to respond. "Just hearing that you are enjoying what _I _am doing to you means more to me than anything could. I wouldn't want this if you were not happy with it. You mean too much to me to do something like that." Percival's smile widened as a small, shaky smile appeared on Lancelot's face.

"So please, Lance," Percival asked, leaning low and resting his forehead against his the knight's below him, "Enjoy this too."

"Very well," Lancelot agreed, smiling. He rested a hand on the back of his companion's neck, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss, his whole body relaxing without the strain of controlling himself. His tongue slipped through his bruised pink lips to meet Percival's, engaging in battle before both parties pulled away.

"Now," Lancelot murmured, the huskiness back in his voice, "Shall we continue?"

Percival grinned widely, his forehead resting against his lover's. "Nothing would please me more."

The pair kissed again, eyes slipping closed as their lips found home against each other. Lancelot's hands locked behind Percival's neck, holding the other man close as Percival lowered his body to rest lightly against the slighter man below him. Their skin felt hypersensitive as they touched, their arousals rubbing teasingly together as Percival's lips worked their way down Lancelot's neck. Percival relished in the moans and gasps that were now flowing freely from Lancelot's mouth as his tongue circled around one perked nipple after the other before trailing down his torso. One of Percival's hands gently caressed Lancelot's hips, whilst his other slipped up under the other male's arse, a finger slowly circling the knight's entrance. Lancelot squirmed, arching his back and letting out a gasp as Percival's finger probed him gently.

"Hush," Percival soothed, his lips now mere centimetres from Lancelot's excited member, "I shall try not to hurt you I promise."

"W-Wait…" Lancelot panted as Percival's finger began to press down on his hole. Percival looked up at him curiously and watched as Lancelot reached into a draw by his bed, taking out a bottle of scented rubbing oil. He handed it to Percival who withdrew slightly, removing the cork and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, making sure they were well coated before returning them to his lover's backside. After a reassuring look from Lancelot, Percival slowly pushed a single, long finger inside of his lover.

Lancelot gasped as he felt the digit enter him, his hands fisting slighting in his royal red cloak beneath him. Percival waited a few moments for his lover to get used to the feeling of his finger inside of him before he pulled it out and thrust gently back inside, drawing another gasp from Lancelot's lips. With his free hand, Percival took hold of Lancelot's hard member, pumping it in time with the thrusting of his finger. Below him, the dark haired knight gave a whimper, his cheeks burning bright pink and his breath coming out in pants. Lancelot's eyes flew wide and he called his lover's name as Percival engulfed Lancelot's penis into his hot, moist cavern of a mouth, adding a second finger to his entrance at the same time.

Percival began to scissor his thick fingers slowly, and Lancelot felt the first hint of pain through the flood of pleasure as he was stretched. He pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing slightly, so he could see Percival's head bobbing up and down in his lap. He could feel the bigger knight's tongue caressing the prominent vein on the underside of his member and he couldn't help his hip bucking into Percival's mouth, forcing his lover to take in more of him.

The pleasure was intensified as Percival curled his finger's slightly, searching for the spot inside Lancelot that would make him see stars. He knew he had found what he was looking for when Lancelot gave a cry of pleasure, his back arching as he tried to force Percival's fingers deeper inside of himself. However, Percival took a firm but gentle hold of Lancelot's hip, holding him against the bed and caressing his skin softly as he added a third and final finger.

This time Lancelot couldn't help the small moan of pain as his muscles tensed around Percival's fingers. Letting the knight's length fall from his mouth, Percival raised his head and pressed a soothing kiss to Lancelot's stomach, stroking his flank softly.

"Just relax, Lance," Percival whispered softly, gazing up into Lancelot's face. "It'll get better, I promise. Just relax."

Taking a few deep breathes, Lancelot forced his lower muscles to relax, allowing him to take Percival's finger's in easier. Percival thrust his fingers once again into Lancelot, lapping hungrily at the pearly white drops that were now forming on the head of Lancelot's member and causing the knight to rise to a deeper level of ecstasy.

Once he was sure that Lancelot was fully prepared, Percival removed his fingers. His lover whimpered in response, feeling strangely empty now. Percival pushed himself onto his knees and reached for the bottle of oil again, pouring a more than generous amount on his hands and rubbing it over his own member, groaning at the sensation. Lancelot watched with needy, lust-filled eyes as Percival touched himself, his own member twitching at the sight. Lancelot's heart hammered in his chest as beads of sweat trailed over Percival's well defined, muscular chest and his pants filled the air.

Once his member was throbbing and well coated, Percival released his grip and locked eyes with Lancelot, smiling widely at the look of pure want on his face. He leaned forward and kissed his lover passionately, grinning against his lips as Lancelot wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him closer. Their lips still attached, Percival gently took hold of Lancelot's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, leaning forward so that Lancelot's knees were either side of his godly face.

Percival broke the kiss, the very tip of his erection rubbing gently against Lancelot's entrance, causing the slighter male the squirm, wanting to feel more.

"Are you ready?" Percival ask softly, wanting to make sure Lancelot was well prepared for what was to come.

Lancelot nodded his head, a hand coming to rest on the back of Percival's head, drawing him closer and kissing him deeply. "I have been ready for this for a long time Percy," he whispered softly when their lips parted. Percival pushed their lips together again, a hand wrapping around his member as he guided himself into Lancelot's tight, but well lubricated hole.

Lancelot's eyes flew wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure and pain. It was a sensation he had never felt before, being stretched so widely he was sure we was going to break, but at the same time a level of pleasure he never knew existed.

Percival watched his lover's face closely, remembering to be gentle as he entered Lancelot. Lancelot's walls around his member were so tight and warm that Percival had to fight himself not to ruin all he had been taught and pound Lancelot into the bed. Instead he concentrated on the feel of his lover's backside pressed flush against him. He remained still, allowing Lancelot to adjust to the undoubtedly painful feeling of Percival's long, thick member inside of him.

Once Lancelot had calmed slightly, Percival slowly drew out of him before thrusting back in gently, causing a moan to fall from the dark haired knight's lips. Lancelot fisted his hands into his cloak beneath him not caring that he was being bent practically in half as Percival leaned low to kiss along his shoulder. All the mattered was the feeling of Percival's cock slowly pushing in and out of his entrance, of Percival's breath ghosting over his neck, causing the skin to goose bump, of Percival's lips against his skin.

Percival placed his hands on the small of Lancelot's back, lifting his lover slightly higher so that he could re-angle his thrusts, searching for Lancelot's prostate. When the head of his penis touched the bundle of nerves, just as his fingers had, Lancelot let out a long loud moan of pure pleasure, all pain forgotten. His booted feet curled, still resting over Percival's shoulders and his body arched, wanting to feel more of the man above him.

The soft slapping of skin on skin mixed with the pleasure filled moans and harsh pants coming from the two knights filled the room. Percival gradually sped up his thrusts, still hitting Lancelot's prostate every time. The knight below him was now writhing on the bed, his hands fisting in his red cloak and clawing at Percival's arms, his blunt nail's digging into strong flesh. Lancelot's head thrashed from side to side, his eyes half closed with lust and his cheeks burning as he panted breathlessly. His hips were now moving to meet each of Percival's thrusts and Lancelot reached down a hand to wrap around his own member. But Percival quickly knocked his hand aside, replacing it with his own, wanting to make his lover come by his hand.

With Percival's big, strong hand stroking his member torturously slow, a surprisingly soft thumb sweeping over the head and spreading the pearly dew that formed there. The more muscled knight's member was now thrusting quickly and deeply into his entrance and soon had Lancelot moaning and writhing on the bed. He could feel a pressure building in his lower abdomen which got tighter and tighter until…

"P-PERCY!"

With a scream of his lover's name, Lancelot came hard over Percival's hand and his own stomach. His eyes saw white and his walls tensed around Percival's member. The increase in pressure around his cock and the sight of Lancelot basking in the afterglow of his orgasm nearly proved too much for Percival, but still he continued to thrust quicker and deeper into Lancelot, his own breath coming in quick gasps and pants.

Once Lancelot had regained his senses, he gazed up at Percival, smiling at the look on his lover's face. Reaching up and cupping Percival's cheek, Lancelot' turned his turned his head gently so that he could look the bigger knight in the eyes. Lancelot's smile widened as Percival gazed down at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"Come for me Percy," Lancelot whispered and that was all it took. With a cry, Percival's hips bucked wildly, his member pulsing as he emptied himself inside of Lancelot. His arms where shaking and after slowly pulling out of Lancelot, to which the dark haired knight groaned with loss, and removing his legs from his shoulder, Percival collapsed onto his lover's chest, panting heavily.

Lancelot sighed softly, gently massaging the small of Percival's neck and draping his arm over his lover's shoulder. Percival nuzzled his face into Lancelot's chest, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Once he was breathing normally again, Percival forced himself off of his lover and stood, stretching before walking over to their discarded clothes. Lancelot watched his lover's muscular back and firm backside as he walked away from the bed, stooping to pick up his tunic before returning again. Sitting on the bed beside Lancelot, Percival cleaned the mess from the slighter male's chest and between his legs, and from his own now-soft penis before throwing the tunic to the floor again and walking round to the foot of the bed.

Though he was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Lancelot and sleep forever, Percival wanted to make his lover comfortable. He crawled onto the foot of the bed, gently taking hold of Lancelot's foot and kissing the inside of his leg softly as he slipped his boot off, placing it on the floor. Percival repeated the action with the other leg before standing again and returning to Lancelot's side. He gently unclipped the clasp that held his knight's cloak in place, folding the material delicately and placing it gently on the chair beside the bed, knowing how much the fine cloak meant to Lancelot, that this ; a symbol of knighthood, which had been something Lancelot had longed after since he was a very small child.

With his lover finally completely naked, Percival gently pulled the blanket from under Lancelot and crawled into bed beside him. Wrapping his arms around Lancelot, Percival surrounded him completely, holding him almost protective against his chest. Lancelot reached up a hand to rest lightly on Percival's cheek, smiling sleepily up at him.

"I think you have finally learnt how to control yourself, Percy," Lancelot whispered proudly, his smile widening as Percival turned his head and gently kissed the inside of his hand.

"It's all thanks to you, Lance," Percival replied, his lips still pressed against Lancelot's palm,. "I will remember today for as long as I live and I shall never forget what you did for me, even when we are old and grey." He chuckled tiredly.

"You say that as if this was a onetime thing," Lancelot replied, his heart dropping slightly.

Percival took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "But I don't want this to be a onetime thing," he assured Lancelot, "I love you, Lance."

Lancelot beamed up at him, his face shining with joy. He shuffled up the bed slightly and gently rested his forehead against Percival's. "I love you too, Percy."

The lovers smiled softly at each other and exchanged kisses well into the night before their eyes finally slipped closed.

Special extra ending for Dark-kun

"It must be around here somewhere," Dark said, opening another random door and stepping inside. She looked around, searching for the large blue police box that she and To-chan had somehow managed to lose. Her gaze swept over the clothes-strewn floor and the two, very hot knights cuddled together, fast asleep in bed.

"TARDIS, TARDIS where are y-…"

She did a double take, her head snapping back to Lancelot and Percival entwined together under the royal blankets, holding each other only as lovers could. Her eyes widened at the adorable seen and she squeed silently before turning and running off to find To-chan.


End file.
